GONE
by ZawNoyuhuu
Summary: Setelah ochobot dinyatakan habis kekuatannya, atau dalam kata lain 'mati', membuat Boboiboy dengan kawan - kawannya pun harus berpisah. Canda tawa bersama, melawan musuh bersama, hal - hal manis yang terjadi, sudah menjadi kenangan saja. Polosnya Boboiboy? Garangnya Yaya? Cerewetnya Ying? Penakutnya Gopal? Dan Emosionalnya Fang? JUST MEMORIES! / Lalu apa yang akan terjadi kedepan?


"Yeee! Kita berhasil!"

Sorak kemenangan yang dilontarkan dari ke-5 mulut bocah masing - masing ini, menuturkan nada kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan yang sangat mendalam atas kemenangan mereka untuk kali ini.

Siapa sih, yang tidak senang?

Setelah hampir babak belur, berusaha bersama - sama sampai titik darah penghabisan, mengalahkan musuh - musuh alien yang biadab, dan akhirnya menang? It's totally great.

**###**

**~GONE~**

**Chapter 1**

**Genre: Friendship, hurt, and a little bit romance.**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy dkk belongs to Monsta/Animonsta studios.**

**Berpisah? Sangat berharap sekali bahwa kata itu tidak ada untuk kali ini.**

**###**

"Kita berhasiiilll!..."

Teriak ke - 5 sahabat itu bersamaan, di tepi tebing yang sangat tinggi, berjejer, sembari menggandeng tangan satu sama lain.

Semuanya tertawa. Tergambar jelas masa - masa berjaya ini, sangatlah indah. Apa lagi, dengan sahabat - sahabat tercintamu.

"Ayo kita teriak lagi."

"1... 2... 3..."

"Kita berhasiiilll!..."

Semuanya kembali tertawa. Senyuman lebar yang terlukis di wajah masing - masing, rasanya sulit untuk dibiaskan.

Dengan tangan - tangan yang masih bergenggaman, dan tak lepas sedari tadi itu, selajutnya, mereka pun berpelukan secara melingkar. Mendengkap erat satu sama lain, atas kebanggaan yang mereka capai.

.

Namun,

Di tengah - tengah kejadian yang bahagia ini,

"Bo b boi b boy..."

"Ochobot!"

Sang lelaki bertopi jingga langsung menoleh kebelakang, mendapati robot kuning bulatnya yang tergeletak di tanah memanggil. Hampir saja, ia dan teman - temannya hampir lupa dengan robot tersebut, yang sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Dengan cepat, kedua tangan sang pemilik robot, mengangkat benda itu. Seraya meluruskan hadapannya, agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan lebih mudah.

"Ochobot? Kau tidak apa - apa kan?" Tanya Boboiboy yang kini dilanda kekhawatiran. Diikuti dengan ke - 4 temannya, yang juga berdiri, nan melingkari robot itu.

"Ochobot, istirahatlah..."

.

Ekspresi sendu, mulai tertera di wajah masing - masing. Keheningan yang bercampur dengan pedih, haru, dan sedih, bercampur menghiasi suasana kalut ini.

Air yang membendung di pelupuk mata lelaki berbadan gempal pun, yang berdiri disebelah Boboiboy, pecah. Tak bisa lagi ia menahannya terlalu lama.

"Bertahanlah Ochobot..." ucapnya lirih dengan desak tangis yang mengiringi.

"Gopal..."

Seorang gadis twintails yang juga berada di sebelah lelaki ber ras india itu, mencoba menenangkan perasaan sahabatnya. Dengan merangkul Gopal, dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak besar lelaki itu.

"Aku yakin, semuanya akan baik - baik saja..." ucap gadis itu lagi, terdengar lembut dan hangat, seraya menenangkan jiwa - jiwa yang ada disini.

Walaupun jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia juga ingin menangis. Namun ia tahan, dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawah, dan mengepal sebelah tangan kuat.

.

.

.

Keheningan kini, benar - benar tercipta. Hanya ada desak tangisan yang mengiringinya.

Lalu, Ochobot berucap lagi. "Bo boi boy."

Boboiboy langsng mendongak dari posisi tunduknya, ke arah yang memanggil. "Ya?" Lanjutnya lirih, terdengar lemah nan sedih.

"Te ri ma kasih..."

.

Slup!

Terdengar suara dentuman kecil, yang bersamaan saat robot itu menutup kedua matanya, setelah berucap tadi.

Seketika, Boboiboy dan yang lainnya membuka mata lebar sampai batas maksimal, seraya berteriak, "OCHOBOT!" Kompak, dengan kegelisahan yang mulai membanjiri suasana.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ochobot?"

Lelaki bersurai kebiruan tersebut, akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia ikutan panik, setelah mendapati robot sahabatnya yang kelihatannya sudah mati—

"MENGAPA OCHOBOT DIAM?!" Lanjutnya lagi, yang berucap dengan volume yang semakin bertambah.

"TENANGLAH FANG!" Namun, teriakkannya takkan bisa menang, atau menaik lagi, setelah gadis berkerudung itu, menyentaknya. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, yang akan menegurnya. "Disini semuanyapun gelisah! Coba berucap lebih tenang, agar tidak membuat suasana makin gaduh!" Tuturnya lembut, walau dengan kesan menyentak.

Akhirnya, Fang hanya bisa kembali bungkam. Ia tau, bahwa ia terlalu cepat bereaksi.

"Maaf..." lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Fikiran Boboiboy hancur. Semua yang dia duga akan baik - baik saja, salah. SALAH.

"O cho bot?"

Perasaannya mulai dihantui rasa takut. Masih memegang robot kuningnya itu, ia tak habis fikir.

"O cho bot?"

Ia melongo melihat benda miliknya, kini sudah tidak hidup lagi.

"O cho bot?"

Dengan berkali - kali ia memanggil robot tersebut, namun apa daya. Memang benar, benda itu sudah mati.

.

DUG!

Seketika, pandangan Boboiboy menjadi kosong. Fikirannya, hatinya, serasa hilang. Entah apa yang kini ia sedang rasakan.

Tubuhnya tiba - tiba serasa mati. Lemah. Sehingga membuat kedua lututnya jatuh, mencium tanah.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Para sahabatnya berteriak. Histeris, khawatir. Dengan kegelisahan mereka yang melihat Boboiboy mendadak seperti ini, membuat suasana menjadi panik.

"Boboiboy!"

"Boboiboy!"

"Sadarlah Boboiboy!"

"Heh! Bodoh! Sadarlah!"

Namun teriakan - teriakan itu, terdengar mendengung saja di indra pendengarannya.

Pandangannya tidak terfokus ke mana - mana. Fikirannya, entah kemana. Sepertinya Boboiboy begitu terpukul akibat kepergian ochobot.

"Boboiboyyy!"

###

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Di sebuah jembatan yang panjang, yang terletak di sisi sungai hijau di taman ini, menemani perasaan kesenduan yang tengah Boboiboy dan kawan - kawannya rasakan kini.

Suara sisiran ombak kecil, juga diiringi keheningan tempat yang tak ada siapa - siapa ini. Hanya ada mereka ber - 5.

"Apa kalian mendengarku?" Fang lagi - lagi melontarkan pertanyaannya pada para sahabatnya itu yang tengah terduduk di jembatan, sementara dirinya yang berbeda, yaitu berdiri, sembari membenamkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku.

"Apa kita akan berpisah?"

"Apa?"

Celetukkan yang tiba - tiba dilontarkan Ying, sang gadis twintails itu yang sedang duduk dibelakang yang lain, sembari memeluk kedua lututnya, dan membenamkan dagu bawahnya kedalam, sontak membuat yang lain sedikit pecah dari lamunan masing - masing dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Apa maksudmu Ying?" Lanjut Yaya, yang keningnya sudah mulai saling bertautan, tanda tak mengerti.

Ying mendengus pelan. "Apa kalian tidak ingat?" Tanyanya lagi, yang tetap lurus menatap ke arah sungai, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan para sahabatnya.

"Aku tau. Kita akan berpisah kan?"

Kini giliran Gopal yang berucap.

"Karena kita akan memasuki sekolah menengah pertama yang berbeda - beda kan?" Lanjutnya lagi sarkastik.

Membuat semuanya yang disitu tertegun, dan menundukkan kepala mereka.

Air mata pun, lagi - lagi membasahi pipi Gopal. Mungkin sepertinya terlalu berat untuknya, bila persahabatannya memang benar - benar harus berpisah.

"Takkan ada lagi melawan musuh bersama - sama sampai menang."

Tangisannya perlahan, makin deras, dan hatinya pun mulai terasa berat, dan makin berat.

"Canda tawa yang kita lalui, akan musnah." Ucapnya lagi.

Gopal yang duduk di jembatan paling depan, tiada hentinya terus berucap, dan sepertinya itu adalah kata - kata yang ingin dikatakan atau dikeluarkan oleh isi hatinya. Kata - kata yang selama ini dipendam.

"Dibalik tingkah konyolku selama ini, yang kadang membuat kalian sebal, sehingga membuat Ying terus mengomeliku, membuat Yaya selalu menegurku, membuat si Fang selalu ingin menghajarku, dan membuat Boboiboy kesal, sebenarnya aku itu menyayangi kalian!" Ucapnya panjang lebar dengan sedikit berteriak pada akhirnya, yang membuat semua hati disitu tertegun.

Gopal membalikkan badan, untuk menengok ke arah para sahabatnya, yang satu - satu dari mereka, kepalanya sudah tertunduk dalam - dalam, setelah mendengar penuturan hatinya tersebut.

"Takkan ada lagi kalian seperti itu nanti." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Karena sifat - sifat yang kalian milikki lah, dan kehendak tuhan yang mempertemukan kita semua, aku menjadi semangat menjalani hari - hari."

.

GLAR!

Suara guntur yang mulai terdengar, dan lambat laun mulai membesar, membuat air - air turun, dan muali membasahi alam.

.

"Kalianlah, idolaku!"

Semuanya mendongak ke arah sumber suara. Dan tampak jelas, bahwa mereka sedang menangis, walau aliran air yang tak terlihat, karena tertutup oleh hujan.

Gopalpun memutuskan untuk terduduk lagi disana.

Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan guyuran hujan besar yang membasahi tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

"Jam kuasa Ochobot itu hebat ya."

Setelah beberapa lama tercipta keheningan tanpa suara disitu, mulai redup kembali, saat Ying membuka pembicaraan dengan topik baru.

"Dulu, aku itu pemalu. Saat mendapat jam kuasa dari Ochobot, aku menjadi tidak kenal apa arti dari kata tersebut." Ucap gadis itu sembari tersenyum, seraya menatap jam kuning yang tengah ia pakai di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Malahan, aku jadi tambah - tambah berani."

Semua yang disitu, tersenyum.

Yaa... walaupun jam kuasa pemberian Ochobot itu sudah nonaktif lagi, namun sangat berarti bagi Ying.

.

Gadis itu pun mengambil posisi berdiri.

Sebelum ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ia mencoba mengambil nafas panjang, sembari memejamkan mata, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Saat berpisah nanti, jangan ingat aku ya." Ucapnya, dengan senyuman pahit yang tertera, dan langsung berbalik, kemudian pergi meninggalkan semua yang ada disitu.

.

Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam, melihat kepergian Ying sebelumnya, yang mungkin kini ia sudah sampai rumah.

.

"Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti kalian. Jangan pernah cari aku."

Dilanjutkan dengan Fang, yang berkata dingin, dan berlalu juga pergi.

.

"Aku akan membenci kalian semua."

Kini giliran Gopal, yang berkata sarkastik sembari mendelik, kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Yaya hanya berdua.

###

Waktu berputar, terus berputar, dan tak terasa kini sudah mulai memasuki saat - saat di sore hari. Dengan hujan yang sedari tadi sudah berhenti, kini hanya tertera lukisan warna campuran jingga dan kuning di langit. Menandakan, bahwa matahari akan terbenam sekiranya.

"Boboiboy?"

Keindahan yang menyatu dengan dengan alam itu, dan alunan musik hening yang mengiringi, pecah seketika. Saat Yaya mulai unjuk bicara, pada lelaki bertopi yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, dan melamun.

"Hmm?" Respon Boboiboy dengan senyuman tipis, walau mata yang tak menengok ke arah gadis berkerudung yang menyapanya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Kau saja pulang dahulu Yaya. Biarkan aku sendiri disini."

"Kau yakin?"

Ucapan Boboiboy tadi, membuat Yaya sedikit tak yakin atas perkataan sahabatnya itu. Membuat ia sedikit khawatir, bila nanti ia meninggalkan dirinya sendiri disini.

"Yakinlah padaku Yaya. Aku akan baik - baik saja." Lanjut Boboiboy, seraya tersenyum penuh arti terhadap gadis dihadapannya.

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk, dan berlau pergi, meninggalkan Boboiboy sendiri.

Namun, sebelum itu,

"Yakinlah, bahwa kita akan saling bertemu beberapa tahun lagi."

Ucapan itu, membuat Boboiboy tertegun. Kedua mataya melebar, dan posisi tubuhnya perlahan menegak. Ia langsung menengok ke arah belakangnya, dan masih mendapati Yaya disitu. Yang sedang berjalan mundur, sembari tersenyum manis dan melambai ke arahnya.

"Dahhhhh... ingat! Persahabatan kita itu sehati!" Teriaknya lagi.

Yaya pun berbalik, dan kemudian berlari, untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Boboiboy yang lambat laun melihat punggung gadis berkerudung itu mulai menjauh, dan perlahan pula hatinya terasa sesak.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sesak. Ah, bukan. Sakit.

"Sekarang aku sendiri."

Ekspresinya, terlihat sedih. Perasaannya sendu. Dan untuk kali ini, Boboiboy serasa sendiri. Serasa tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menemaninya kelak.

"Semuanya telah pergi."

Bila dikatakan ia menangis? Memang aneh. Namun apa boleh buat, hati serta fikirannya sedang hancur. Air yang berada di pelupuk matanya keluar.

Lelaki bertopi itu terus menahan rasa tangis dan sedihnya. Dengan memejamkan kedua mata kuat - kuat, menggertakkan gigi, dan mengepal kedua tangan.

Kuat? Tegar? Rasanya tidak bisa untuk kali ini.

Lagi - lagi perasaannya terhanyut oleh kesedihan yang ia tengah rasakan.

Kepergian Ochobot, serta perpisahan dengan sahabat - sahabatnya tadi, apa menandakan dunia sudah berakhir? Aku merasakan keterpurukan kini. Seperti dipojoki oleh alam sendiri, di ujung kegelapan, tanpa ada yang menemani.

##########

**TBC kawannn... **

**Akan masih ada kelanjutannya. **

**Untuk inspirasi membuat fic ini, karena dari info yang katanya Boboiboy cuman ampe season 3. Dan Juli baru ditayangkan. :'3 **

**Huu Huu Huu :'v **

**Kalo misalkan begitu, berarti persahabatan mereka juga akan berakhir (?) **

**Haah... pasti berat kalo udah berpisah sama orang - orang yang selalu, senang susah bersama.**

**Film Boboiboy, Fanfic Boboiboy, dan segala sesuatu tentang Boboiboy dkk, sangat berarti bagi saya. Selain selalu menghiasi hari - hari saya yang terkadang bosan, juga saya dapet banyak banget pelajaran tentang hidup dan tentang persahabatan dari Boboiboy. Seriously, i love them so much :'3**

**For last, Review please?**


End file.
